Enterprise Falling
by soupir 424
Summary: Traduction. Ce sont les randonnées de Spock et de Kirk qui partagent leurs aventures à travers l'espace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Voici ma toute première traduction. Je suis tombée sur cette histoire complètement par hasard et je la trouvais assez poétique, du coup j'ai voulu la partager. Le texte original appartient à MrSpock170126.**

 **Disclamer :** **Je ne retire aucunes rémunérations pour la traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Quand vous tombez amoureux, ce n'est jamais comme vous vous y attendiez. Vous vous attendez à voir des étincelles voler et votre cœur s'emballer. Vous pensez " Mon brave chevalier va apparaître et me sauver de cette horrible vie".

Mais cela ne se passe jamais comme ça...

L'amour grandit lentement, comme un grand arbre qui s'enracine dans votre cœur même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Même si vous vous battez et si vous pensez que vous ne pourrez plus jamais aimer.

Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai pensé que tu étais l'Humain le plus arrogant que j'avais rencontré. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi les gens t'aimaient autant.

Après, nous avions été forcés de travailler ensemble. Tu es devenu mon capitaine et j'ai suivi tes ordres. Tu te mettais toujours dans des situations dangereuses. Tu ne pensais jamais à toi.

Chaque jour, je regardais comment tu t'approchais de plus en plus près de la mort.

Je ne sais pas comment mais te regarder faire des choses aussi imprudentes me fait ressentir des choses étranges. Je les ai niés si longtemps que j'y ai presque cru. Je me suis dit que c'était une blague que tu me jouais. Que tu l'avais mise en place, mis quelque chose dans ma nourriture

J'étais effrayé, tellement effrayé que je devenais quelque chose de mal. Quelqu'un que personne ne voudrait. Parce que … un Vulcain ne montre jamais ses émotions. C'est pourquoi ils ont toujours dit que tu étais un enfant.

Maintenant je suis assis ici en train de pleurer. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ceci et que ces sentiments ne seront jamais partagés. Qui voudrait d'une chose cassée, comme je le suis.

Je suis désolé Jim. J'ai promis de ne jamais ruiner ta vie en t'avouant mes vrais sentiments.

Non l'amour ce ne sont pas des étincelles et des cœurs qui s'emballent. L'amour est douloureux, c'est la chose la plus dure de l'univers. Et je n'ai jamais abandonné.

 **Il se peut que certaines phrases** **puissent paraître quelque fois "bizarres" mais je n'ai pas su les traduire autrement, veuillez m'en excuser. Je ne suis pas une pro de l'anglais, loin de là ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de l'histoire Enterprise Falling écrite par MrSpock170126.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai pensé que tu étais un robot vide d'émotions. C'est ce qu'on m'avait toujours dit. Tout ce que j'ai jamais entendu était « Les Vulcains ne ressentent rien ». Et j'y aie cru pendant longtemps, je t'ai même crié dessus que tu avais perdu ta mère. « Tu ne ressent rien ! Cela ne doit même pas compter pour toi» J'étais un connard.

Au début, nous avions plein d'occasions pour nous amuser l'un l'autre, peut être que tu ne l'étais pas mais j'en avais l'impression. Tu étais toujours en train de dire ce que je ne faisais pas correctement, que je cassais les règles. Je savais cela, mais c'était pour une bonne raison.

Cela fait bientôt cinq ans maintenant, tant de choses se sont passées pendant ce temps. Tu étais avec Uhura, puis vous avez rompu, elle l'a fait avec un tel tempérament. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, je pouvais.

J'ai appris durant ces 5 ans à lire en toi, les plus petites choses. Je savais quand tu étais heureux, en colère ou triste. Même si tu semblais impassible à l'extérieur. Je savais que c'était dur de rompre avec elle, tu te souciais d'elle, elle était comme une meilleur amie.

Après tout a changé, aucun de nous avions d'idées sur ce qui allait arriver. Khan à essayer de me tuer, toi bien sûr tu as laissé ton tempérament vulcain t'emporter. Après, je me souviens que j'ai finalement pu quitter l'hôpital, que Bones m'avait dit ce que tu as fait, comment si Uhura n'était pas arrivée comme elle l'a fait, tu l'aurais tué. Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Parce que vous aviez besoin de son sang pour me sauver et je savais que si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurais perdu. Il n'y aurait eu aucune pitié du conseil.

Après tous ces évènements nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous n'avions pas réalisé cela la première fois, mais nous étions plus proches que de simples amis. Cela m'a fait rire quand je me suis souvenu qu'il a fallu à Bones nous enfermer dans l'hôpital et ne pas nous laisser sortir malades, nous avait-il avoué. Il en avait marre que nous nions des choses.

Maintenant je suis assis ici dans un bar de karaoké avec tout le monde, toi, moi et quelques autres membres de l'équipage, en train de te regarder chanter sur scène une vieille chanson d'amour et stupide de la terre et ne pas se soucier que les gens voient l'émotion dans ton visage. Parce que quand tu es amoureux, qu'importe ce que les autres pensent ? Personne d'autre ne compte mais la personne que tu aimes, celle qui abat les barrières que tu as si laborieusement mises en place au fil des ans.

Tu es mon t'hy'la, rien ne peut jamais changer ça.


End file.
